


Pidge Just can’t even

by TresHornyBoys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Glasses, I don’t ship them so this was hard, If you squint and tilt your head, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Inspired by Fanart, Instagram, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is a Mess, Reveal, bad, curly hair, pance, short and sweet, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TresHornyBoys/pseuds/TresHornyBoys
Summary: It turns out lance wears glasses and has curly hair and Pidge JUST CANT DEAL!(Ps I don’t ship them at all I just thought that the pic was cute. I don’t really know how they act because I only ship klance so this is new territory) (new and dangerous territory)I won’t come back so don’t expect more pance





	Pidge Just can’t even

 

_ “Oh wow Pidge your so smart and beautiful. Do you want to kiss me?” Lance asked as he grabbed pidges hands, Pidge looked up at him with wide eyes. “Oh yes lance, I have been waiting so long for you to say that. But we need to hurry, the paladins have to wake up! The galra are attacking!” Lance loosened his grip, and cocked his head. “What do you mean Pidge?” _

 

“PALADINS WAKE UP THE GALRA ARE ATTACKING!” Pidge heard Allura scream through the castle intercom. Pidge snorted and sat up, fuck I had the dream again. She always got interrupted by something before the good part, never getting to the kiss. Pidge scrambled out of bed, rushing to get ready. She didn’t really have any time to brush her hair but it was always messy and she didn’t exactly care at the moment. She opened the door and spun around the corner, racing to her loin as the other paladins got into theirs. Lance was just slightly in front of her racing to blue, but she didn’t say hi. There was no time! When he skidded to a halt in front of the lion to let it open, she saw something slightly different about him, but she raced by so fast that she could barely take it in. 

 

Doesn’t matter anyway.

—-

 

“Shiro come one we gotta get hunk to the healing pod!” Keith yelled as he tried and failed at getting hunk on a cot, hunk just pulled away and walked towards the pods. “Keith I’m fine I just cut my arm.” Hunk yelled when he was almost out of earshot. 

 

“Oh…” Keith said as his face became red. Shiro patted his shoulder and made him jump. “Keith you are looking out for your teammate, that’s a good skill! But me and you have to go talk to Allura about the mission, and since hunk is..” Shiro put his fingers up in quotations, “out of commission for the moment, are you available to go with Pidge and decipher the info we got?” Shiro looked at Lances lion but he wasn’t out yet. 

 

Pidge was still leaning at the side of her lion waiting for Lance. This info wasn’t the  _ most _ important stuff ever, so it was good that she didn’t need help. Because lance would not contribute anything to the conversation. She heard him shuffling something in the lion, “Yeah just getting out, I’ll be there in a second you guys go talk to Allura.” Keith and shiro looked a little confused but shrugged and walked off to join the princess, then they all walked to a different part of ten castle, thief footsteps slowly dissipating. 

 

Pidge straightened up and walked over to Lances lion. “Lance? You good dude we need to get started?” She heard him making a surprised noise of some sort, she couldn’t really hear into the lion with the door closed. “Uh-uh yeah I just need a second.” 

 

Pidge sighed, with lance one second meant ten minutes, and she didn’t  _ have _ ten minutes! “What am gonna do with that boy?” She thought. 

 

After about three minutes of her waiting in front of the lion with no sign of lance, she made a decision. “Lance I’m coming in, open up.” Pidge started walking towards the lion and it opened the second she was close enough. “Dang it blue!” She heard lance say under his breath. 

 

She climbed in and shut the door, then opened the door to the cockpit. “Lance I’m coming in.” She said as she waiting one second, then thrust the door open. 

 

“AH!” Lance squeaked and backed to the wall away from a mirror. Pidge stood at the doorway in shock. Lance had large, rectangular glasses that were slightly crooked on his nose, but the most surprising thing was his hair. It was slightly longer that it usually was, and was going in all directions in lots of waves and curls. Lance was looking at her with lots of emotions on his face. He looked surprised, scared, guilty, but he also looked confident.

 

“Uhh… wtf?” Pidge said as she entered the room fully and shut the door. Lances shoulders dropped and he took a step forward. “I know I look really weird and ugly I’m sorry.” He raised his hands in protest. “But the mission was really early today and I didn’t have time to straighten my hair and put on contacts. So get all your laughs out now cause I know I look weird.” Lance said and stood up straighter, puffing out his chest and staring at Pidge, almost testing her.

 

Pidge on the other hand didn’t think he looked weird with his natural hair at all! In fact… he kind of looked cute. The hair perfect framed his face and made him look dorkier and cuter (in a good way) his glasses also made his eyes bigger, which evened out his face. Now that she was thinking about it the rest of him wasn’t that bad either. His arms and chest were refined even under his armor. He had a swimmers body, and he had long slender legs that you would see on a model. 

 

Thinking about this made her realize how  _ beautiful _ Lance was, and she put her hands over her mouth to at least  _ partly _ cover up the growing blush that was threatening to engulf her face and neck. 

 

“No- you look f-fine. Let’s just go.” Damn my emotions for making me stutter, now I really feel like an idiot! 

 

BAM! Pidge was lost in thought as she turned around and walked strait for the door, forgetting that it was closed. She took her hands off her face as she fell into a sitting position. Dazed, she just stared angrily at the door until Lance cleared his throat. He kneeled down and stuck his hand out and smiled at her. “Haha you ok?” Pidge stared up at him. Lance stopped smiling and looked at her. Pidge realized how she wasn’t accepting his hand, she grabbed it and pulled herself up. 

 

“Ok that was weird. Let’s go translate that data.” 

 

Lance smiled and opened the door, leading them out of the lion. They walked down the lion and to her computer. Pidge realized that they hadn’t stopped holding hands. 

 

She liked it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t ship Pance so no more.


End file.
